Degrading but Necessary
by sagesther
Summary: Lily does a very very stupid thing by taking the bait. Along comes the person she hates the most. He helps her, and now she owes him big time.


**A/N- **Ok, this oneshot is dedicated to my friend Anlynne. Whether she knows it or not (though she does now) she helped me through some serious writers block this past month. I have been going through some issues with incredibly horrible cousins, and I spent all month talking to her whenever I had internet access. It helped my patience level go up enough to stop me from murdering them all in their sleep.

Anlynne, I made a valiant effort to write a Dramione oneshot. I decided that Dramione was your area when I couldn't come up with a good storyline that hadn't already been taken.

To everyone else, sorry this oneshot is very rough. Like I said, been in serious writers block all month, and I'm tired. Really, really tired.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Harry Potter or any of the mentioned characters.

* * *

_No turning back now. Absolutely no turning back, no matter what. It didn't matter that if she was caught she would be SOOO severely busted, because she would NOT get caught._

Lily Evans repeated that to herself about fifty times with each step she took. At the bottom of the stairs she hesitated, looking around the common room. She couldn't see anyone in the dancing light coming from the banked fireplace, nor could she hear anyone. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw movement. When she turned, there was nothing there.

_Damn shadows. _

Lily took one last look around, and took off her dressing robe. Beneath it she wore Jeans and a black shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. She carefully stowed her wand under her shirt and stuffed her robe behind her chair. After taking one last look behind her, she pushed the painting aside and climbed out.

-

-

Once she was outside of the Fat Lady's painting, she breathed a small sigh of relief and chided herself for being so paranoid. One obstacle down.

About ten more to go.

She ran lightly down the corridor, her wand now in her hand. As she ran, she mentally yelled at herself for getting into this incredibly annoying problem.

-

**-Flashback-**

**The Previous Day, End of Potions Class**

**-**

"**All right class, you can go now. Remember, that potions essay is due in two weeks."**

**The students packed up their things and left, grumbling about the essay.**

"**Miss Evans, may I see you for a second?" **

"**Go on Alice, save me a seat in Charms will you?" Lily told her best friend. She sat on a seat and waited for the rest of the class to leave.**

**-**

"**Professor Slughorn? You wanted to see me?"**

"**Yes, Miss Evans. I just wanted to inform you that you are excused from doing the essay."**

**Lily gave an inward sigh of relief; not that she was about to admit it, but she was behind on her Runes assignment and she didn't have enough time to do that and the potions assignment between other homework and Prefect patrols-**

"**But in turn you have to tutor one of your fellow classmates. Your grades in Potions are exceptional; you wouldn't need worry about homework for a few weeks."**

"**All right sir, but- . . . Who would I be tutoring?"**

**Slughorn sighed and gave her an a look that said he was very, VERY sorry for what he was about to say. Lily had a very bad feeling.**

"**I am truly sorry Miss Evans. You will be tutoring James Potter."**

**Lily felt her stomach drop. James Potter? Quiddich captain, and the sole person who could drive her to near suicide? He was joking, he simply had to be. After a few horrified minutes, she realized Slughorn was saying something.**

"**What did you say Professor?"**

"**I said I am truly sorry, but he needs all the help he can get."**

"**It's a-all right Professor. May I go now? I don't want to be late for Charms class."**

"**Yes yes of course." Lily dashed out that door in near blind horror. Just as she closed the door, she heard slight snickering. **

"**So what did Slughorn want Mudblood? Was he planning on recommending his favorite student to the Ministry?" It was Malfoy. Close behind him, Severus stood, staring at the ground.**

"**Don't you have somewhere you need to slither off to Malfoy?" She asked, ignoring Snape. He looked at her through his curtain of greasy black hair.**

"**Don't you have a mud hole to crawl to Evans?"**

"**Malfoy, I've had it with you. Twenty points fro- "**

"**Stow it Evans. Just because you're the teachers favorite doesn't mean you can take points from my house. I'm prefect too."**

"**Oh yes, because you've always shown perfect examples. Except for the times you've, I don't know, cursed people? Used first years to practice assorted failed spells on? You only became prefect because of your father and your surname. You've never had to work for anything."**

"**Why don't we settle this somewhere else?"**

"**Like where?"**

"**How about you meet me near the trophy room around midnight tomorrow? After the tachers do the patrols?"**

"**Are you insane Malfoy? I'm a prefect I can't just break the rules."**

"**See Severus? I told you the Mudblood was stuck on it. She's too goody-goody to break the rules, she'd rather just squeal and get it over with." Snape continued to stare at the floor.**

**Distantly, Lily could hear the sound Malfoy's neck would make if she broke it. Without thinking she blurted out her answer. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."**

**Malfoy smirked and dragged Snape away. Lily ran for the Charms classroom and yelled at herself in her head.**

**-**

**-End Flashback-**

-

Lily rounded the corner, carefully making sure that she made no noise. She couldn't back down now anyway. Malfoy would have it around the school before the morning owls came. Anyway, she was almost there and so far no sign of Malfoy or any teachers. She'd be in trouble if a ghost came around, although if it was Peeves she could convince him to not squeal on her.

She opened the door to the trophys room and jumped a foot when a voice called out to her.

"You're being naughty Lilykins. A perfect prefect outside of bed this late at night?"

"Potter! What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I've been following you for a while. What are you doing out of beds anyway?"

"Its none of your business, now go before I dock points!"

James' expression turned serious. "Not a chance Evans. Sirius told me about that argument you and Malfoy had. Are you crazy, jumping to his bait like that?"

Sirius had heard? The next time she saw him, she'd curse his mouth clear off his smug, arrogant-

"Lily? Hello?"

"Sorry Potter. Anyways it isn't any of your business so butt out!"

"And I always thought you were the sane one. Malfoy is probably going to duel you Lily! And he cheats when he duels people!"

"I know already, but I'm not some weakling! I can handle it!"

"But-"Lily clamped a hand over his mouth. She could hear people talking.

-

"Are you absolutely sure Mr. Malfoy?? Why on earth would a student be out of bed at this hour? Much less a model student like Evans? And how do you know anyway?"

"Like I said Professor, I overheard her saying something about it early. She sounded very sure and was even bragging about it."

"That git! That absolute damn rat's-" Lily hissed. She stopped herself before she could be heard. She felt something tugging at her sleeve and looked at Potter. He pointed at the hand still clamped to his mouth. "Sorry. What do we do now?? We can't run, they'll be on us any second!"

"Lily, if I tell you something will you swear never to tell anyone? Not a Professor, not anyone?"

"Potter this isn't the time for games!"

"Lily. Do swear?" Lily was startled by the note of seriousness in his voice.

"All right, Potter i do! Now what is it?"

"Here, use this." He pulled a cloak from behind him and showed it to her.

"Potter is that-"

"Yes it is now put it on quick before they get here!"

"But what about you?"

"I'm too big to fit under there with you. I can't. Besides, you've got a perfect record to keep. I don't"

"But-"

"Not another word! Now put it on and go!" Lily threw it over her head and ran away as quietly as she could. Behind her she heard voices.

"Potter? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"Nothing sir, just having a late night stroll around the castle is all."

"Is anyone with you Potter?"

"No sir not one. Well there is a rather nice ghost with me, his name is-"

"Enough! Mr. Malfoy, you were obviously wrong. Ten points from Slytherin."

"But-"

"Good night Mr. Malfoy. And you Potter, come with me."

Lily ran the rest of the way back to the Common Room.

**-**

**The Next Day**

**Great Hall**

**-**

Lily slid onto the bench next to James.

"Morning Potter."

"Lilykins! How delightful to see you next to me! And you not running away as fast as you can!"

"Save it Potter." She slid something onto his lap. He glanced at it and smiled at her.

"Have you finally agreed to go out with me Lilykins?"

"No I have not." In a lower voice she whispered, "Thanks."

"James grinned. "You owe me Evans. You owe me big time."

Lily gulped. "Potter, I will not go out with you."

"i know that. I was thinking more along the lines of a small cheat."

"What?!"

"The next time Padfoot and I pull a prank, I want you to ignore it and set it up so that we don't get in trouble."

Lily could feel sweat down her spine. "Potter I can do that!!"

"Even since I helped you out when you so stupidly fell for Malfoy's paln??" They both glanced toward Slythern table where Malfoy and his gang glared at them. "Not to mention i got two weeks detention for it. Do you know how angry my team will be at me for that? We play Ravenclaw in three weeks."

Lily glared at him. "Fine." She stood up and left the hall.

"What was that about Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Start planning our next prank Padfoot. Against Malfoy in particular.

-

Lily was fuming for the next three classes. How could she fall for Malfoy's trick? Even worse, she had to get help from_ Potter_! From Potter!!

And how could she set it so that they wouldn't get caught? That would depend on what kindof prank they pulled! How could she get out of it . . .

_Wait a minute._

It was degrading, but it would work.

_-_

**-**

**After Dinner**

**-**

"Potter!" Lily yelled as students left the Great Hall.

"Yes Lilykins? What is it?" He had been talking to Sirius and Remus.

"Black. Remus. Go."

"I think we'll stay with Jamesie, what do you think Moony?" He shrugged. Lily glared at Sirius.

"What is it Lily?"

"I'm not going to cover for you."

"You aren't? Well then what are- "

Lily gave one final glare to Sirius and Lupin and stepped closer to James. She had to go on tiptoes but she leaned forward and kissed James on the mouth, eyes closed. His eyes were wide open and were staring straight at Lily until she broke the kiss exactly five seconds later. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

"Now I don't owe you anything at all." She stepped away from James and nodded to Remus and Sirius who were standing there slack jawed and wide-eyed. Lily walked away. Behind her, she could hear Sirius and Remus questioning James mercilessly.

-

Two days later Malfoy ended up under Madam Pomfrey's care because of what could only be described as a spell back-fire. He had grown huge antlers that for some reason had decided to grow on his face instead of on his now purple head. And for some reason he refused to sit down.

-


End file.
